Untitled
by selenityshiroi
Summary: I little fic on real life! I posted it on the JQML and it was well recieved. Little bit of humour.


As much of a JJHR I am I do believe that they would date other people before  
finding out that their one true love was there all along!! grin This  
story is about dating and, I suppose, family.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be working I a shoe shop for £2.25  
an hour.  
  
Title: Untitled. (If you can think of one, tell me!)  
****************  
  
"And you have got to be the most conceited, self-centered, immature man I  
have ever had the misfortune of going out with."  
The males of the Quest team were sat in the sitting room of the Quest  
compound while a twenty two year old Jessie Bannon stood outside in the  
porch, shouting at her date from that evening, loud enough for the four men  
to hear clearly.  
Apparently she ran out of names to call him as she stormed into the house,  
slamming the door on her dates face and stomped into the sitting room. She  
collapsed onto the couch in between Hadji and Jonny, who hastily made room  
for her.  
Race gathered his courage first and asked her how the date went.  
"I will kill Andrea for this. She always manages to set me up with jerks."  
The two men either side of her gave her a little more room as her voice, and  
temper, rose again. Dr. Quest looked at the panic on his two sons' faces as  
they struggled to stay away from the backlash of the red headed woman's  
wrath and decided to  
help calm her down.  
"Why, what did he do?"  
"First of all he kept calling me names like babe and doll and every other  
condescending name that has ever been used to address a female, then he  
spent the entire car ride on the phone to one of his mates, totally ignoring  
me, and the road might I add, until we got to the restaurant, in which he  
complained about absolutely everything, in-between telling me how  
'wonderful'  
he was. Let's see, there was his football from high school, his physique,  
his hair and I think the unsaid talent was his IQ of a whole 3 points. Then  
he took me to see some corny action film with no plot and even less good  
acting. But then again, it might have been better to have actually watched  
it than to have spent the two hours keeping his hands off of me."  
At that point Race's eyebrows shot up in anger while her two best friends  
narrowed their eyes slightly.  
"Well after I kept him away through the entire movie he then  
spent the car ride back here telling me about all his past girl friends, who  
all sound like tramps by the way, and then how bad a date I was."  
She sighed and stood up. "I think I'll go get changed and write a few pages  
in my diary about how I hate men."  
"Hey!" She heard from the four men in the room.  
"Sorry. You guy's are exempt." She then walked up the stairs into her  
room.  
The four men looked at each other.  
"Who's turn is it to do the cheer up routine?" Dr. Quest asked.  
"We'll let one of you two sort it out." Race said, pointing over to the two  
younger men.  
After a quick game of paper, scissors, stone, the loser, i.e.:  
Jonny, made his way up to Jessie's room with a carton of triple chocolate  
swirl ice cream and a spoon.  
"Jess?" Jonny asked while knocking on her bedroom door. "Is it okay if I  
come in?"  
She opened the door for him and he offered her the ice cream and the spoon,  
with her taking them gratefully. She sat down on her bed as he sat down  
next to her.  
Being careful in his words, showing that this was definitely not the first  
time that he had dealt with this sort of situation her tried to comfort her.  
"Don't worry, Jess. There are loads more people out there better than him,  
and you deserve so better than him." She smiled at him ruefully as she  
swirled the spoon in the ice cream.  
"Thanks. It's a shame I can't meet any of them, but thanks." She rested  
her head on her best friends shoulder as he stroked her hair in comfort.  
  
***************************  
  
Hadji watched Race and Jonny leave the house, a page from Jessie's address  
book in Jonny's hand. He heard Race's car start up and he shook his head in  
amusement as the car pull away along the driveway.  
  
***************************  
  
Michael Daniel's opened his front door to find a white-haired man of a  
muscular build, about 6 inches taller than himself, stood next to a  
blond-haired man about 2 inches taller than the other man and with just as  
muscular a build. The white-haired man spoke to him first.  
"Hello. I believe that earlier you had a date with my daughter."  
  
*************************  
  
The End  
  



End file.
